


Summer In The City

by Pinklady6457, smolartist2021



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Genderbending, Guilt, Infidelity, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolartist2021/pseuds/smolartist2021
Summary: Alexandra Schuyler, loud, boisterous, smart mouthed. Married to one of the richest men in New York and the Secretary of the Treasury, Elijah Schuyler. Elijah is kind, caring, let’s her use him to get her ideas across to Congress when she wasn’t able too, best of husbands and best of men, but not enough for her.Thomas Jefferson, her husband’s rival, can keep up with her wit. Her husband supports her, but Thomas races against her. Just as intelligent as she... and so very attractive. So when he came to her house to deliver her husband’s mail and he asked her of such a favor...Well, nobody needs to know...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Jefferson was doing well with his career. Ambassador to France for a while before coming back and being invited to be the Secretary of State for the President. A very lucrative offer. He moved back into his good old home of Monticello before coming to New York. What a sight to behold.

Women in well tailored gowns making their way down the streets, men talking amongst themselves about politics or whatever the latest news was. Life was good for awhile. Until he met Elijah Schuyler. A smart but very… easily manipulated man. He had met his wife earlier. Stunning but clearly was influencing her husband’s views. Each cabinet battle spewed Alexandra’s words, not Elijah’s. Thomas always had a distaste for men who didn’t stand up for their own views. It angered him. Of course women’s views could differ from their husbands but Elijah surely had opinions about things that differed from Alexandra’s. Another cabinet battle finished and he sighed, shaking his head. James Madison had left the room to talk to George Washington. Leaving Jefferson behind with Elijah Schuyler as they packed up. He took note of the other man and frowned. 

“Another well thought out word from you. Washington does not seem to hide that he has favorites.”

Elijah was just packing his notes, which his wife helped write before turning to Thomas. “Excuse me?” He asked, rather politely. Elijah wasn’t the type of man to be so full of accusations, that was something for his wife.

Thomas did like how polite the man was. But it was kind of frustrating. “Your arguments are quite good, Schuyler. Although I do happen to know Washington does favor you. The President doesn’t say it but it’s clear he favors you. Or well...your wife’s words that is.”

Elijah sighed. While yes it’s true, his wife Alexandra heavily influenced his opinions and what he argued for, he did it for a reason. Elijah never wanted to be in congress, it’s far too argumentative for him, but Alexandra did. But alas, she could not.

“If my wife was able too, she’d be the one standing here.” He said. “If she were able to replace me, I would let her. Congress isn’t my domain Mr. Jefferson.”

Thomas frowned. “Ah, I see.” He replied. Alas there were rules and women could not obtain government or congressional jobs. Only men could. It did make sense for Elijah’s wife to steer him in the ways of politics. 

“Then give your wife my regards. It seems she is very well versed and intelligent when it comes to law and politics. Perhaps one day she will be able to debate me herself and you shall be able to work wherever you want. I do not think I asked but, what would your ideal job be?”

“I’m not sure.” Elijah confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re not many jobs around here for a person of our social standing excluding that of politics.” He said. “But, I would enjoy being a philanthropist.” He finished packing up, adjusting his powder blue coat. He walked over besides him. He was right around Thomas’s height. “I wish you a good day Mr. Jefferson.” He said before walking off.

Thomas looked at him. Their eyes were at the same level. He watched him leave. “Enjoy your evening, Mr. Schuyler.” He said before frowning and shaking his head. Always avoiding confrontation. What he wouldn’t give to have a real argument. He left the building, heading in the opposite direction of Elijah, who was heading home to Alexandra and their children.

* * *

Just a few days after their confrontation, Washington walked over to Jefferson’s office, holding a few letters. Elijah had let him know he was going to visit his parents with their children any day now, and he’d forgotten to give him these letters! He knocked on the door before opening it. “Mr. Jefferson, may I ask a favor of you?” He said, before he could speak, he said. “I’ve forgotten to give these to Mr. Schuyler and he has business to attend to on any day, may you go over to his house and drop these off?”

Thomas looked up from his work when he heard Washington knock and enter. He went to speak but the President continued. “Ah, of course.” He took the letters. “I will deliver them to him personally, sir.” He waited til Washington left and sighed. It was getting late and he supposed he could leave early to drop these letters off. He made his way to the Schuyler Residence, taking his time walking. It was nearly summer and he was just enjoying the view of the setting sun, and he soon approached the front door of the residence, knocking.

After a few moments, a young woman opened the door, still wearing her day clothes, which rather accentuated her bust. Alexandra Schuyler. She raised her eyebrows. “Mr. Jefferson.” She’d rarely seen him and spoke to him in person, but many of the notes she wrote to help her husband were filled with rebuttals towards the Virginian.

Thomas looked down at the woman. Very beautiful and a very attractive body. Long dark hair which was worn down, bright brown eyes, tan skin that looked only wonderful against her dark green gown, and large breasts. Elijah was a very lucky man indeed. He looked at her. “Ah, you must Mrs. Schuyler. Mr. President told me to deliver some letters to your husband regarding work. However, given it seems it's your words you give to your husband, I think it is more fitting that you receive the letters.” He held them out. He looked back into the house. “Are you by yourself here? Washington did tell me your husband was out of town but I thought the children were still with you.”

“No, my children are with their father...” They were gone to go visit their father’s parent’s home. Alexandra had to confess, she was going to be bored while her husband was gone. She took the letters. “How do you seem to know I advised my husband to what he says?” She asked with a hint of a smile.

Thomas smiled. “He reads off his notes more often than not and it is quite noticeable. I came over once, if you will remember to introduce myself to your husband. He did not seem very enthusiastic and you did most of the talking for him. I merely connected the dots. However it seems I am the only one who knows this information.”

Alexandra chuckled. “You just might have...” she adjusted her dress. “Would you like to come in Mr. Jefferson?” She asked. “I get rather bored and lonely with no company around.” She confessed. “Perhaps we could discuss my “husband’s” federal bank proposal.” She said with an ever so slight smirk.

Thomas smiled down at Alexandra. She was quite charming. Quite flirtatious too it seemed. He admired her cleavage, her body then back at her eyes. “I would be honored to discuss said bank proposal.” He said as he slid into the house and closed the door. “Shame. I thought you would have gone with your husband and children. Then again, it seems you are the one responsible for his position.”

“I truly am.” She said with no resentment in her tone. She was thankful her dear Elijah was doing this for her when she wasn’t able too. “Would you like a drink while you’re here?” She asked him as she went to her living room, lit up with candles, she was reading before he came in.

Thomas followed her in. “A drink would be nice.” He said as he followed her into the living room. Several nice sofas set up, with candles lit up all around, since it was approaching dark. He glanced back at her. “So tell me about this bank proposal.”

Alexandra laughed. “I think my husband told you everything you need to know... do you need me to repeat to you because you can’t remember?” She tsked, going out to get wine and some glasses for them.

Thomas just smiled. “Well yes I heard about it from your husband but he did not sound very… confident and thus I found it dull. I would much prefer if you told me more about it from your own mouth.”

Alexandra nodded, handing him a glass of wine. “It isn’t from France, but it’s surely a fine wine.” She promised him. She sat down, moving her book, which was about Julius Caesar. 

“This bank is meant to do plenty good for our country.” Alexandra said. “Along with my other plans. My goals for this are to establish financial order and stability in our new country, establish credit both here and overseas, and solve the issue for fiat currency. In more simple terms, my goals are to have the Federal Government assume war debts of the states, pay off those war debts, raise money for our new government, and establish a national bank and create a common currency. Do you understand Mr. Jefferson?” She asked him, taking a sip of her wine.

Thomas took it and sat across from her, sipping the burgundy liquid. Not the usual taste he liked, but it tasted well enough. “Mm, I do. However it is unconstitutional and benefits merchants and investors at the expense of the majority of the population. The creation of your said bank goes against the constitution, which specifically states that Congress is to regulate measures of issued coined money, not bills of credit. Furthermore this dangerous system is mostly to the benefit of business interests in the commercial north, not southern agricultural interests. Meaning this would add more money to your own pocket, or well, your husband’s pocket. The right to own property would be violated by these proposals. Such a thing could send the states to civil war. The south is strongly against this… national bank, as you call it.”

Alexandra smirked. Unlike her husband, she enjoyed arguing. She liked to show off her skill set, intelligence, and charms. Her husband was a mediator, she was the debater. And that was something she never minded... but she always enjoyed it when someone could keep up with her. Like her husband’s elder sister.

“Well Mr. Jefferson, what the government could do for a person, it could not refuse to do for an "artificial person", a business. And the First Bank of the United States is privately owned and not a government agency, which makes it a business. Thus unquestionably incident to sovereign power to erect corporations to that of the United States, in relation to the objects entrusted to the management of the government. And also, any government by its very nature is sovereign and includes by force of the term a right to attainment of the ends, which are not precluded by restrictions and exceptions specified in the constitution.”

Thomas listened as he sipped his wine and smiled at Alexandra. “Hm… intelligent and beautiful. However you still need the votes for your plan and alas, the South is not into giving up their constitutional rights so easily. You will need to persuade congress and us in order for us to sign your bank through.” He said as he stood and finished his wine.

Alexandra sighed, looking rather annoyed. “If my reasoning and rationale can’t convince you to sign my plan, what will? Will you just be listening to what irrational things the South and what your fellow party members have to say?”

Thomas just chuckled. “While your reasoning is sound as well as your rationale, I am obligated to look out for the other Southerners. While you may have some good points, we do too. You should not be quick to dismiss my party so quickly since it is up to us to deliver your votes.”

“Well your party shouldn’t just dismiss my plan!” Alexandra said. “If they just understood it as I do they will vote for me, and if I could, I would go down there and try to convince every Southerner to vote for my plan.”

Thomas looked at Alexandra. “Hm. Well, I could get you your votes. Your bank, however, I want something in return. You will receive your bank and national funds. And whatever else you may need.”

Alexandra raised her eyebrows. “Really?” She said before narrowing her eyes. “Do you want money? If people find out we’re engaging in embezzlement, it’s not going to be a good look for either of us.”

Thomas smiled at Alexandra. “No money. I have plenty, I do not need more. Besides, if we were caught, it would be scandalous. Oh no, what I want..” He walked over. He tilted her chin up. “Is onekiss. One little kiss on the lips and perhaps I’ll consider it done. Oh, and the nation’s capital.”

“The capital and a kiss?” Alexandra said, flustering up a bit. “Mr. Jefferson, I am a married woman. You work alongside my husband.” She pulled herself away gently from his touch. “Perhaps I’ll give you the capital... but why the kiss?”

Thomas smiled ever so charmingly. “I am a lonely gentleman in the presence of a very beautiful and clever woman, who is unfortunately taken. It has been awhile since I have kissed or savored the touch of such a woman. It will not hurt you of course and you get what you want.”

Alexandra bit her lip, a little charmed by his words. “A kiss is all that you want from me besides the capital?” She asked him, standing up and walking to him. “All you want?”

Thomas smiled. “Well, I would ask for more than just a kiss but I am afraid it would be inappropriate of me. You are a married woman. Though...” He placed a finger under her chin again. “He is gone. And we do have some time on our hands.”

Alexandra sucked in a breath. “What else do you want from me then, Mr. Jefferson?” She asked. “I’m just curious about what you have to say.”

Jefferson grinned. “If it is not too bold to ask, I would like you my dear. All of you...” He pulled her close. “Without this frilly thing on.” He ran a hand down her bodice. “You see, being in France has taught me a thing or two, about how to please a lady.”

Alexandra bit her lip. “My husband can please me just fine...” she said, and she wasn’t lying. “Is your intention to have me for me, or just to turn my beloved husband into a cuckold?” She asked, scowling at him.

Thomas raised a brow. “Now, Mrs. Schuyler, I know better than to taint your husband’s honor. He is a decent man and I wish no ill will towards him. However you are intelligent and beautiful. The genius behind the curtains. I do not wish to use you for your husband...” He pulled away. “But should you insist you do not want my advantages...” He turned his back to her.

Alexandra sighed. She loves her husband Elijah, very much and very dearly, but she will confess... he isn’t enough, she can never be satisfied. Honestly, if Alexandra were able to, she would’ve wanted Angelica Schuyler from the times they did speak... and she suspected Angelica would’ve wanted the same had she not already been married and if they were allowed too. And Thomas...

He can keep up to her. Elijah supports her, and she likes it, needs it at times, but she ultimately wanted someone who could match her wit. But she couldn’t leave Elijah and threaten their family, she still loved him. But...

It wouldn’t hurt if no one found out. Especially if it was only once.

“...Perhaps... I can show you to the bedroom.”

Thomas smirked slightly when he heard her speak. “Lead the way, my dear.” He said as he turned around took her hand, bringing up to his lips and kissing the top of it. Looks like a certain Schuyler was going to get her bank through after all.

Alexandra blushed but walked him to the bedroom... she and her husband’s bedroom. All the other bedrooms were meant for the children after all...

She can clean the sheets.

She shut the door behind him and faced him. “Now...” she started, “what has France taught you Mr. Jefferson?”

Thomas smirked. “Well, you should probably remove your dress and corset before we continue.” He said as he slipped his coat off and let fall onto a nearby chair. “I will take it that you are not inexperienced either.” He stepped closer towards her.

“I have the children to prove it...” she said as she slowly removed her rich green dress, handing it to Thomas, then her corset and finally her chemise, stepping out of her shoes. Alexandra was naked, minus white stockings that were fitted just above the knee, tied with green bows. She was a rather short woman, with a slim waist, her hips weren’t the widest, but she had a rather fine ass, but her breasts took the most attention. They were large and round, with pretty dark nipples that were evidently hard.

Thomas was very intrigued to watch this woman undress. No wonder women spent so long getting ready. With all those layers they wore. He eyed her up and down. He let her dress fall to the ground. “Your body is even more beautiful than I first thought.” He unbuttoned his vest as he made his way over to her and let it fall to the ground, removing his shoes as well. He walked over to her and pinned her down on the bed, it was quite easy to do so, being he was taller and stronger than she was. “If I may..” He said as he let his hand slide up her stomach and he took one of her breasts in hand.

Alexandra bit her lip, it felt rather nice to be treated in a somewhat rougher manner. Elijah always treated her like fine china. Like if he weren’t careful enough, she’d break. Always asking and making sure... but still.

“If my dress gets ruined from you dropping it on the ground, you’ll never hear the end of it.” She threatened. “It’s my favorite one.”

Thomas wasn’t her husband, and he certainly wouldn’t be very gentle. “Hm, send me the bill. I will have a finer one made for you.” He squeezed her breast rather hard, hearing her gasp. “Looks like you’ve been aching. How long has it been? I will not tell.” His other hand slid down past her stomach and to her genitals. “Better question...do you touch yourself?”

“Mmm... that depends, what would you say if I did~” Alexandra has indeed masturbated before. Whether it be out of loneliness, boredom, or even with allowing her husband to watch-

She should stop thinking about her husband.

Thomas grinned. “Naughty girl.” He tsked as he squeezed her breast again. “Perhaps I should teach you a lesson. So you can better behave.” He said as he pinched her nipple, twisting it slightly. “Let us see how sensitive you are, hm?”

She gasped, whimpering desperately in his touch. “Mr. Jefferson...” she whined. Alexandra couldn’t help feeling her clit throb with desire as she got wet. Damn him.

He smiled with great interest. His other hand rubbed her clit, toying and fingering her. “Do call me Thomas, darling.” He was quite rough too, the opposite of her husband’s touch.

“Mm! Thomas...” she whined, arching her back, lowly panting. “Is this what they taught you in France?” She asked him curiously.

He smirked down at her. “They taught me a lot more than this, my dear. We are just getting started.” He couldn’t resist playing with her, teasing and edging her on. As he continued to pleasure her pussy, he leaned down and used his mouth to nip at her breasts.

Alexandra panted, looking up to Thomas’s eyes. “Oh God...” she muttered looking up before just letting herself fall into the pleasure of all of it. “Fuck... fuck...” she whimpered.

Thomas took great pleasure in her moans and whimpers. He left a few dark marks where they wouldn’t be seen or noticeable. He pulled his mouth away and moved his other hand to her hip. He slid two fingers inside her and moved them around, stretching her out.

Alexandra gasped out, looking at Thomas. “Why are you so silent? Speak to me...” she said, moving her hips desperately on his fingers. She wanted to hear him. Praise or degrade her, even if it’s just him reciting the fucking Declaration of Independence, she wanted to hear his voice.

“If that is what you wish.” He purred into her ear. Thomas scissored her before adding a third finger. “Not even four fingers in and you already are desperate for more. Who knew Mrs. Schuyler was such a needy little whore on the inside? You like being used like this, huh? So sensitive. It's enjoyable.”

Alexandra bit her lip. “Well... what does that say about you? Enjoying such things... huh?” She moaned. “You can’t deny you don’t enjoy this now... can you~?”

Thomas grinned. “Looks like the cat is out of the bag. How could I not enjoy a beautiful woman like you whimpering and moaning for more? I suppose there is no denying it now. You are the most lewd woman I have ever met though.” He took his fingers out and tugged his pants down, pulling his long cock out. “Let’s see how loud you can be.”

Alexandra bit her lip at Thomas’s cock. Her husband’s size was nothing worth being laughed or scoffed at, but still...

She spread her legs out wide. “Let’s see how loud you can make me~” she challenged.

Thomas chuckled. “Always so open. I like that in a woman.” He purred and slid himself easily inside her. He reached deep inside of her, spreading her cunt open with his thick cock. He had put all of himself into her, letting her adjust before starting his ever so slow thrusts.

“Ah...” Alexandra moved to bite her finger, wrapping her white stocking-clad legs around Thomas’s waist, feeling every inch of him inside of her. She couldn’t believe she was letting this happen...

“Faster...” she begged.

Thomas’ hand slid up and took her finger away from her mouth, pinning her wrist down. “Faster? Tsk, the little slut is so impatient. What a needy brat. You’re not in charge here.” He chuckled but obligingly sped up his thrusts just a bit.

Alexandra whined. “Thomas!” She cried out, raising her hips to meet his. “It-It’s so good~!” She said. It made her feel bad to say it, but it was! The way he moved inside of her... how she felt every inch... it was so maddening.

Thomas smirked, her moans were practically music to his ears. So hot. The room was very easily growing steamy as the two’s passionate affair continued. “God, you must be the best woman I have ever fucked.” He used his free hand to grope her breast.

“I bet I am...” she said, licking her lips. She bucked her hips against him, reaching her hand down to quickly stroke and rub her own clit, just to enhance her pleasure. “Fuck yes...”

Thomas was quick to put an end to that. He pinned both her wrists down with one hand. He tsked. “Naughty little girl. Touching yourself just like that while I pleasure you. Do I not give you enough?”

“Mm! I just wanted to feel more of your pleasure...” Alexandra whimpered. “I’m sorry Thomas. Sorry, so sorry...” she never acted like... this before. So submissive and whiny. What else could Thomas do to her?

Thomas shook his head. “Be a good girl or I will just have to tie you down and leave you aching without anything at all.” Empty threats but they loomed over Alexandra. And he almost certainly would leave her like that.

“Mmm I will, I will...” she whimpered, rocking against him. “You make me feel so good...” she whined. “So, so good~”

He took great pleasure in this, he smirked. “Good girl.” He purred as he moved his thrusts up and soon found himself moving at a merciless pace. “Then you should have no problem taking all of this.”

“Ah!” She cried out, arching her back. “Fuck! Fuck! I’ll take all of it!” She said. “I’ll take everything you giVE ME~!” Her voice raised up to a scream... but it was a good scream.

Thomas was pleased to be the one who could make Alexandra emit such noises. “God, you are so lewd, I cannot wait to give you the best orgasm of your life.”

Alexandra was panting whimpering. “Thomas! Your cock is so good! Please let ME CUM!”

Thomas kept up his harsh thrusts. “Hm...beg me for it. Beg for me to let you soil yourself and the bed.”

“FUCK! FUCK! PLEASE LET ME THOMAS!” She begged. She could go mad from this pleasure. “THOMAS! THOMAS!”

Thomas chuckled and smiled. “Go ahead, darling. Let it all out.” He said since he was fairly close too.

Before Alexandra could react, she came, hard, crying out. He was so big and so good... she just couldn’t help it.

Thomas came as well and pulled out, panting. “Fuck. Now that was good.” He grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself up, tucking his cock away.

Alexandra panted, wiping her hair from her face. “Yeah... it really was something...” she said through pants... dear God what has she done?!

Thomas looked down at Alexandra. “Congratulations, Mrs. Schuyler. It seems your bank proposal is soon to pass congress.” He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Alexander weakly nodded. “That's what I needed to do for the votes, Thomas?” She asked him.

Thomas nodded. “Mhm. And you are good to go. I assume this is a one time thing only too, so you will not have to see me at all.”

“Good...” she said softly in a light hearted tone, even though her thoughts were swimming all over her head. “You should be leaving now, Thomas- Mr. Jefferson.”

Thomas smirked slightly. “I will see my way out, Mrs. Schuyler. It was a pleasure doing business with you. He slipped his vest and coat back on. His shoes last and went downstairs to leave.

Alexandra looked back at him, sighing. She couldn’t believe what she’d just done. Commit the ultimate transgression of mistrust between her and her dear Elijah, trust. By sleeping with Jefferson of all people. She looked down, feeling the inside of her. Yep, Thomas came inside. Hopefully she wouldn’t become pregnant from this...

But she can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah just finished another speech about the bank, once again. He adjusted his dark ponytail after, hoping he did fine. He and his children just came back a couple of nights ago... but Alexandra felt off. He tried asking her if she was alright, but she said it was just a stomachache. Poor girl, she didn’t treat their four children any differently though. Still the loving, smart, fun mother she was, giving her children a good education, all from herself. 

Washington nodded. “Would anyone want to say anything about Mr. Schuyler’s proposal? Play nice.” He said that last part rather sternly like a tired father, and in a sense he was.

Thomas frowned. Over these past few days, had been unable to get Alexandra out of his mind. He would’ve pursued her as a possible suitor, but alas she was taken. And by quite a good looking man from a powerful family in New York too. He couldn’t blame her. But surely she didn’t want to go through the same gentle routine every day. He stood up from his seat. 

“After really thinking about Mr. Schuyler’s proposal, I think the bank is a brilliant idea and I think it would be a great investment towards our new nation. I say we should give it a chance.” He replied before sitting down. A deal was a deal.

Everyone looked at Thomas with wide eyes, especially his own party members. Madison looked at him with shock as did Burr.

“Thomas!” Madison said through his teeth.

Elijah also looked stunned... but in a good way. He smiled. His beloved Alexandra would be so happy to hear the news...

“Well, I guess we have Jefferson on board, who else desires to vote for the bank?” Washington asked. A few other Democratic-Republicans raised their hands, but not much.

Thomas glanced at Madison and leaned over. “We have the nation’s capital, James. Besides you know Elijah will not give up this proposal. There are better things we can focus on our attention on.” He whispered. “If you vote for it, others will too. You know you are my dear friend but this is something I cannot disagree with Elijah on.”

“Congress doesn’t have any power to incorporate a bank or any other governmental agency! From the tenth amendment!” He shot back. 

“I’ll vote for it.” Burr. Despite him being part of the party, no one seemed to like him very much at all.

Thomas glanced up at Aaron. Well at least he was good for something. This moved a few others to vote for it too. Thomas persisted. 

“Article 1, Section 8 of the Constitution. Congress has the power to make one should it be seen as proper and necessary. It's a damn proposal, James! Just vote already!”

James groaned but ended up raising his hands and more did after. Washington nodded. “Alright then. I’ll sign the bank bill and we will be all set.” Elijah grinned at the President’s words.

“If I may ask, what made you change your mind so suddenly?” Aaron asked Thomas.

Thomas had delivered his word. The bank would be formed. He gave a nod to Elijah. As he was preparing to leave he was approached by Burr. He raised a brow. 

“I decided to look more into the proposal. And in exchange for passing the bank, Elijah has promised to give us the nation’s capital.” Then he smiled. “Why the sudden interest, Aaron? You always kept to yourself before, so why the questions?”

“I just happen to be curious.” Aaron said. “You fought rather hard against the banks...” Aaron didn’t quite believe that Thomas was so easily convinced. It didn’t feel right. Like something was off...

Elijah walked over to the two, still smiling. “Gentlemen, I’m glad to know that you happen to make my plans happen.” More like his wife’s plans. “Thank you.”

Thomas smiled at Aaron. “A man can change his mind, sir. Curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Burr. Now if you excuse me.” He said before Elijah walked over. He nodded. “Of course. Even different political parties should come together for once.”

Elijah still smiled, going to shake his hand. “I know, but still. I thank you very much Mr. Jefferson.” He chuckled. “I think you know how happy my wife would be with this news...”

Thomas nodded and smiled, shaking his hand. “I am sure your wife will be very pleased by the news, Mr. Schuyler.” He replied. Elijah was a good man. And he felt guilty for having slept with his wife for quite some time now. Oh well. Nobody would know. “You two have a good day.”

Elijah smiled and nodded going off back home, smiling to himself. James walked up to Thomas. “...I still can’t believe you decided to give power to the banks.” He muttered.

Thomas looked back at Madison. “Listen, it’s not ideal but would Washington even side with us anyway if we said no? The Federalists are about the same size as our group. This battle would have gone on for ages. We need to focus on bigger things that affect our nation than a bank.”

James sucked in a breath. “Alright... I was just a bit shook.” He confessed. “You always fight against Schuyler’s plans so it was so strange to see you agree with them.

Thomas glanced at James. “I know. Hey, let me buy you a drink.” He said as he walked out of the building. At the same time, Elijah got back to his humble home where his wife was with their children.

* * *

Alexandra was at home, reading a book to her son Philip and daughter Angelica. Ten and seven respectively. They were curled up to her as she read, stroking their heads in turns. She didn’t have any signs of a pregnancy. Which was amazing.

Elijah entered the home and smiled as he entered the living room. The scene made his eyes soften and he came over. He sat beside Philip and placed a hand on his head gently. He didn’t want to interrupt.

Alexandra kept her expression normal. Every time she saw her kind, gentle husband, she couldn’t help but feel awful. She let his work rival fuck her... and she enjoyed it. She continued to read, finishing up quickly before kissing little Angie’s forehead. Then Philip’s... and finally her husband’s lips. She had to act normal. 

“How was work?” She asked him sweetly.

Elijah smiled. “Good. You will love this news I have. Secretary Jefferson voted for your bank bill. And his whole party eventually did. I thought you would be very pleased to know that it worked! I know how hard you worked on it.” He cupped Alexandra’s cheek. 

“I am so proud of you.”

Alexandra smiled softly, and took in a deep breath, trying to not remind herself how that bill really came to place. “My dear Elijah, I may have come up with the bill, but you helped me with writing the papers and you were the one who sold it to them... I’m more happy for you then for myself...” she kissed his cheek.

Elijah smiled at Alexandra. “Your words are very kind, my dear.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a loving kiss on the lips this time. “Things are looking up for us, Alex. This is the life you deserve. Everything will work itself out.” He was very proud of his family. And he prided it above his work.

Alexandra smiled again, fending off all of the bad thoughts. “I know my dear...” she said softly. Angie nuzzled into her mother’s side.

Elijah smiled warmly at her. Philip came over and crawled onto the couch, sitting beside Alexandra. “Are you okay, mama?” He asked as he leaned against her.

“Of course...” Alexandra said, wrapping her arms around Philip. “I just haven’t been feeling well is all...” she kissed the top of his head. Well, that was a half truth.

Philip snuggled into Alexandra’s arms. “Mm, maybe you should rest. You might be feeling sick, mama. Do you feel hot?” He pressed his hand to her forehead, leaning up.

Alexandra chuckled, rubbing his back. “It’s just been an ongoing headache... and stomachache.” She said. “I’m fine...” she lied to him, pressing her chin on the top of his head.

Elijah smiled gently. “Then you just rest, my love.” He kissed her cheek. “We did good today. You deserve to have some time off to yourself.”

Alexandra smiled. “You did good too, my love...” she continued to stroke Philip’s hair, smiling at him.

Philip smiled up at Alexandra. “Love you, mama. Feel better!” He said softly as he hugged. Elijah smiled and nodded. “Well due to your stubbornness, the bill got passed.”

“My stubbornness and your convincing words.” Alexandra said, kissing the top of Philip’s forehead.

Elijah smiled. “Ah, you wrote them. I merely delivered them. But perhaps you are right.” He chuckled. He looked down at the children and pulled Angie into his arms.

Alexandra smiled, leaning against her husband as she continued to hug Philip.

Elijah smiled. “And how are you two today, little ones? Do anything interesting while I was gone.” He lifted Angie into the air, hearing her laughter and giggles as she was lifted. 

The children began to babble to their fathers as Alexandra looked down. She had a lovely family, and a caring husband... but she slept with Thomas anyway.

What a whore.

Elijah laughed and smiled, pulling them both close. A very loving family...

* * *

-and Thomas felt guilty. Alexandra had a loving husband and two young children. And he slept with her for some bank proposal. God he was an idiot. He didn’t sleep that night. No, he stayed up and nursed a glass of French white wine, thinking about his decisions that lead up to now.

* * *

Thomas straightened his suit as he stood outside the Schuyler house. Elijah had invited him for dinner as a thank you for passing the bank bill. He knocked at the door and waited. His heart raced however.

Elijah soon answered the door, smiling. “Thank you for coming Mr. Jefferson.” Sure, it seemed strange to invite one's rival for a thank you dinner, but... Elijah just felt so thankful for everything. He went to shake his hand. 

“Dinner is almost ready, perhaps while you wait you could spend your time with my wife?” He suggested. “She’s with our children.” He trusted Alexandra to be fateful, and he knew she wouldn’t even think about seducing Jefferson. She didn’t even have to explicitly say anything, he read it all in her love letters and saw it in her beautiful eyes. She’d never hurt him.

Jefferson smiled and shook Elijah’s hand. “Ah, of course. I could not pass up on a good homemade meal.” He said as he entered and nodded at him. 

“It will be nice to meet your children also.” He said as he entered the living room while Elijah went to the kitchen. He locked eyes with Alexandra as he sat across from her.

Alexandra looked back up to him, not saying a word. She knew he would be coming over, and she was thankful her children were with her so she wouldn’t be very tempted to fall for his charm. Her youngest, James Alexander, sat on her lap, while the other three, Philip, Angelica, and Alexander respectively were reading and playing on the ground.

Thomas’ gaze moved to the ground to the children. He smiled at the children. He was always fond of them. “How old are they? Oldest to youngest?” He asked softly. Alas his own house was empty. No wife Martha has passed so long ago…, no children that were with him. And, of course, a job that kept him busy.

“...Philip is ten, Angelica is seven, Alexander is five, and James Alexander is three...” she said, ruffling James’s hair. Little Angie looked up to Thomas and waved at him shyly. Alexandra looked to Thomas too, looking at his lips specifically. Full, lush, with such a... deep, velvety voice to go with them, that have said such dirty things...

She looked to the wall behind her.

Thomas smiled down at them. He missed his own children. He had lost many of them, including his wife. Managing to have two living children, both thriving, he felt something in his heart. A painful feeling. He waved back at Angie. What a cutie. She looked just like her mom. He glanced up at Alexandra. Her soft curves under the layers of fabric, those soft lips that emitted such sexual and pretty noises. He quickly looked back at the children as they played. He looked at little James and smiled. So small.

Alexandra kissed the top of James’s head and continued to be silent before Elijah came back in. 

“Dinner is ready.” Huh... Alexandra was usually much more talkative. Turning just about everything into a debate and seeing this now was... strange. Almost uncanny...

“Thank you dear.” Even though he hadn’t made it, it was their servants that had.

Thomas sat up and looked at Elijah, standing. “Good. Then we can eat.” He smiled. But even at the dinner table, as they ate, there was that sickening, awkward, sexual tension. Alexandra was enticing him to want more.

The dinner which was served to them was ragout of beef, Dutch style vegetables, butter chicken, with lemon and orange cheesecake as a dessert. Alexandra ate, occasionally looking to Thomas. He was sitting right next to her... and he was so close. She tried to concentrate on eating, not thinking about what she did with Thomas the last he came. 

Meanwhile Elijah was worried. Did something happen out there? Did Thomas say something bad to her? He felt as though he should intervene... but decided against it. He could ask about Alexandra’s silence after their guest has left. 

“So Mr. Jefferson,” he started, “do you miss your home? In Virginia?”

Thomas found the meal rather enjoyable. There was so much of that energy that he knew it would be hard to hold himself back. He turned to Elijah and smiled. 

“I do. Monticello is my home and I miss it very much. My girls too. It is safer for them to stay back home than to travel all the way here. And that way they have governesses and nannies to take care of them. I fear they would remind me too much of their mother..” He said sadly as he sipped his wine.

Elijah nodded. “I apologize for the passing of your wife. I couldn’t even imagine going through such a thing.”

Alexandra nodded. She knew about his dead wife, nearly everyone did... but he rarely spoke of her.

Thomas smiled. “Ah, thank you. It has been years but I still miss her greatly. She was a kind woman, very gentle and I am grateful for the time I spent with her. The girls ask from time to time but I think they know.” He stopped himself from going any further. 

“Um, apologies, I would rather not go into much more detail. You understand.” He feared he would show weakness and stumble over his tears. Such an impolite thing to do at dinner. He nursed his wine.

Elijah nodded. “You are a strong man Mr. Jefferson, or would it be alright if I may call you Thomas?” He asked. 

Alexandra looked down. She didn’t want this to be perceived as sexual, but she couldn’t just leave him there. She gently patted his knee, in a way meant to be comforting.

Thomas was grateful for the touch. He knew the hand on his knee was comforting. Not sexual. He smiled at Elijah and nodded. “I do not mind if I may call you Elijah instead of Mr. Schuyler.”

“Of course Thomas.” Elijah said with a smile. 

Alexandra smiled a bit as well, moving her hand from his knee as she continued to eat.

Thomas smiled and nodded. He finished his meal then decided to sip his wine. He placed his hand on his lap and moved it to Alexandra’s dress, rubbing her thigh over the dress gently as he made small talk with her husband.

Alexandra sucked in a breath. It felt so nice... she remembered how his hand felt on her bare skin… his lips over her breasts… but she couldn’t take it. She firmly moved his hand off of her thigh and continued to try and ignore the feelings of fire in her lower stomach.

Thomas took his rejected hand back and didn’t touch Alexandra for the rest of the dinner despite what he really wanted to do. He got up when it was over and smiled. “Dinner was lovely, thank you Elijah.”

Elijah smiled. “You can stay for longer if you’d like.” He offered, to be a kind host, even if he suspected something was off between his wife and Thomas.

Thomas smiled. “Ah, no, but thank you for your hospitality. You have little ones who need to be put to bed and I must finish some paperwork for the President.”

Elijah nodded. “Of course. Thank you for coming here to dinner Thomas. I wish you a safe walk home.”

Thomas nodded and smiled. “You have a goodnight, Elijah.” He left the house and started his way home. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Alexandra looked out to Thomas leaving. She felt bad for wanting him, especially with her husband right with her. But how he touched her thigh... and how she just remembered him… oh God…

Thomas’ heart wouldn’t stop racing. He got home and slammed the door. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. 

* * *

A few days later, Washington decided to host a ball for his cabinet staff and congress, their wives invited too. Thomas knew Elijah would be there with Alexandra. He sighed as he finished adjusting his sleeves to go and leave the house. He would be there. Alone and partnerless, as usual. With his only real company being a glass of brandy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra walked in the ball, with her husband by her side, she was dressed in a beautiful deep green gown, hair long and free. Elijah had asked her about Thomas and how he treated her that night, but she just said she didn’t want to argue with him while he was at their house, to not scare him off. He seemed rather thankful, though told her he believed it wouldn’t have been so bad.

At the party, there were plenty of men with their wives, dressed in bright, beautiful gowns. Mrs. Washington was dressed in a pale pink gown, standing right next to her husband.

Thomas watched Alexandra enter and she was the most beautiful sight of all. Dressed in a gorgeous green that matched her skin perfectly. He sipped his brandy and pretended he was looking around the ballroom. He watched Washington enter with his own wife. Which... made him feel rather lonely. George smiled down at Martha and led her to the dance floor, pulling her in for a dance. Even the dancing was mesmerizing, the sea of colorful dresses swishing as the darker suits took the lead.

Alexandra looked back to Thomas and turned to her husband Elijah. “It’s quite a beautiful place, isn’t it?” She asked him. “Can you show me all the people you know from work?” She wanted a distraction from Thomas’s elaborate clothes and face.

Elijah smiled and nodded. “It is quite beautiful.” He agreed as he walked with her. He introduced her to most of his party members and a few others he worked with. And they talked to President Washington, who was glad to see Elijah could make it with Alexandra.

Alexandra smiled and shook hands with Washington. “It’s very good to finally meet you sir,” she started, “my husband has told me plenty of things about you, all good things.” She reassured him with a slight joking tilt to her voice.

Washington smiled at the happy couple, who he was sure would have a marriage to mirror him and Martha’s own. “Ah, I should hope he does.” He chuckled. “Your husband is a brilliant man and I am lucky to have him working for me. It's a pleasure to see you. How are the little ones?”

“They’re doing well Mr. Washington.” Alexandra said. “All four of them are happy with good health. How are you doing, sir?”

George smiled. “Very well, Mrs. Schuyler. Mr. Washington is very formal, please call me George.” He glanced up at the ball. “If you excuse us.” Everyone wanted a conversation with the Washington’s. They politely excused themselves and Elijah turned to Alexandra. He held out his hand. 

“A dance, my dear?”

Alexandra smiled, taking his hand. “Of course, my beloved...” she said kindly. “Mr. Washington is a very kind man.” She said to him.

Elijah smiled and led Alexandra to the dance floor. “He is. He is also quite understanding when it comes to family also. However there is a sadness to him. He misses his home in Mount Vernon, but of course he was chosen to help lead our nation. I think he’s tired.”

Alexandra nodded, continuing to dance with her husband. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of our work, honestly.” She confessed. “What about his wife? Do you know much about her?”

Elijah smiled. “His wife? Oh, she’s a kindly woman. Keeps to herself but does enjoy a good conversation or two with the other wives and women.”

Alexandra nodded, seeing a woman enter in, dressed in a lavish purple dress, an extremely expensive fabric, with plenty of trimmings, with her brunette hair tied up. She was tall and voluptuous, her skin fair and rosy. She seemed to have covered her face with a matching fan and veil.

Alexandra looked back to Thomas quickly before looking at her husband.

“I feel bad Mr. Jefferson has no one to be with.” She said.

Elijah saw the woman enter too then looked at Alexandra. “Oh, well, I suppose he deserves a dance. But maybe that new woman will have one with him.” He said. Thomas had seen the woman enter but did not make any attempts to approach her.

Alexandra looked back at her. She seemed to be like a truly beautiful woman, even with the fan and veil covering her face. And she had no one with her, she could easily take Thomas to bed... and Thomas could court her. She looked back to Thomas and then her husband. 

“Perhaps so.”

Elijah watched as the woman approached Thomas and smiled down at Alexandra. “I will go fetch us some drinks, my love.” He left her side briefly. Thomas looked at the woman and smiled slightly. Kissed her hand, acted all polite and gentlemanly.

The lady pulled her hand from his and walked off.

Alexandra looked back envious of that woman and her encounter with Thomas. She looked down to herself, dressed beautifully as well… in her own pale green ball gown with brighter green embellishments, but was it enough?

Thomas sighed as he watched the lady walk off. He frowned as he let his hand fall. He caught a glimpse of Alexandra looking and gave her a small smile, nodding to her and sipping his drink.

Alexandra nodded back at him, looking over to see her husband coming back with drinks. “Thank you so much dear...” she said sweetly.

Elijah smiled at her. “Of course, darling.” He handed her one. “I figured we might as well enjoy ourselves here. How long has been since we’ve been to a ball?”

“Not for quite sometime...” she said, leaning against him. “This is truly wonderful though... is it not?” She said with a smile on her face.

Elijah smiled. “It is very nice. It’s been so long too. Being able to enjoy this with you is wonderful...” He wrapped an arm around her.

Alexandra nodded, sipping a drink as she glanced back to Thomas. “...Perhaps we could have a conversation with Mr. Jefferson...”

Elijah glanced at Alexandra. “Alright.” He smiled and they went over. “Thomas!” He called.

Thomas peered up and smiled at the couple. “Elijah. Mrs. Schuyler. Are you enjoying yourselves?”

Alexandra nodded, a bit shocked she actually suggested the idea... but whatever. “It’s a very pleasant evening Mr. Jefferson...” she said. “Very lovely place.”

Thomas smiled. “It is quite lovely, is it not? Washington has outdone himself this time. I thought you two would be dancing away by now.” He teased slightly. 

Elijah smiled and laughed a little. “Well, yes, but I figured we had all night to enjoy ourselves.”

Alexandra smiled. “We do...” she hoped something would happen to make things less awkward...

“Mr. Schuyler!” It was Aaron Burr. “May I talk to you a bit?” It was about nothing really. Burr was with his wife Theodosia, but he just wanted to have more conversations, which his own party didn’t quite want to do.

Thomas smiled and nodded. Elijah saw Burr and smiled. “Ah, Mr. Burr. Of course. This must be your lovely wife Theodosia. It’s a pleasure to meet you. How is your daughter if I may ask?”

Burr smiled. “We’re all doing wonderfully, come over her Mr. Schuyler...” he said, leading him off to talk some more.

Elijah smiled and went off with Aaron. Alexandra and Thomas were alone. Thomas glanced at her. “You look beautiful.”

Alexandra blushed and nodded. “Thank you... you look wonderful yourself...” she looked down in embarrassment.

Thomas smiled. “Thank you. I do know how to dress for the occasion.” He looked around. “Did you see that elaborate woman come in? All dramatic. I introduced myself and she just huffed and walked away. So rude.” Then he smirked. “But then again, you are much prettier than her.”

Alexandra giggled, becoming flushed. “Thank you...” she took in a breath. “I can’t stop thinking about... you know... what happened...”

“I can’t stop thinking about it either.” Thomas breathed. “It’s all I can think about. And it feels wrong but I can’t help but want more. More of you, more of...all of it.” He sipped his drink.

“I do too...” she said, no one was paying attention to them, and Burr had lead her husband far off. “...Let’s go somewhere else... have a little... privacy.”

Thomas nodded. “I will leave down the hallway. There’s bedrooms on the second floor as well as a library. You wait a few minutes then discreetly follow. Should anyone stop you, say you want to check out the library here.” He whispered and downed his brandy. He set the glass down and brushed past her slightly. Thomas went down the hallway without being seen, despite his brightly colored clothes and went up to a spare guest room.

Alexandra nodded, drinking some wine before walking to her husband. “There’s a library here, I’m going to see it, I’m just letting you know in case you miss me~” she teased. Oh, about to commit the greatest breach of martial trust for a second time…

Elijah smiled at Alexandra and chuckled. “You and your books. You go have fun. I will wait for you down here when you are ready to go home.” He kissed her cheek. “Do not be too long.” He teased as she walked down the hallway.

Alexandra made her way to Thomas, holding her breath and trying to keep all the guilt away from her. She soon opened the door of where he was. “Thomas...” she said softly.

Thomas got up. He silently closed the door and locked it. He pulled Alexandra close and finally pulled her into a heated but passionate kiss. “Don’t speak..”

Alexandra gasped, pulling away a bit. “If I can’t speak, what can I do?” She asked quietly, yet defiantly, feeling her heartbeat faster and her pussy quiver.

Thomas looked down at her. “Whatever I tell you to.” He whispered before pulling her into another heated kiss and pinning her down on the bed. While one hand kept her wrists pinned, his other hand lifted up her skirt.

Alexandra whimpered at the contact of his large, strong hands, looking up to his eyes, biting her bottom lip. “What if I want to speak anyways~” she licked her lips seductively.

Thomas smirked. “Then I guess I will have to find a way to keep your mouth busy.” He said, pulling her up to remove her dress. Stripped her of her undergarments. However he rubbed her pussy through her panties she was wearing, and pinned her back down. 

Alexandra whimpered and gasped. “Fuck...” she whimpered, wiggling in his touch. “More Thomas, more~”

Thomas looked at Alexandra with a smirk. “More? Already wet I can see.” He stripped off the panties she wore and left her nude. He ran his hand up her side and groped one of her large breasts, squeezing it.

Alexandra gasped, squirming even more. “That’s so good...” she whined. “What are you gonna do... what are you gonna do?”

“Ah, ah, patience.” Thomas warned. He squeezed her breast once again and teased her by rubbing her pussy again. He toyed with her clit, taking his time in breaking her.

“Mmm... I’m not good at that~” she said, arching her back. “I just want you~”

“All in good time, my love.” Thomas murmured. He slipped his fingers inside of her and started to stretch her out.

“You’re being too slow...” she complained, the annoyance clear in her voice. “I want you... all of you!”

Thomas chuckled softly. “Easy, my dear.” He said as he finally slipped his cock inside of her.

“Oh...” Alexandra bit her lip, bucking her hips. “Fuck... you’re so... filling...”

Thomas chuckled. “Good, you take it so well.” He started thrusting back and forth. He leaned down and nipped at her soft skin.

Alexandra gasped softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Oh...” she felt him so deep inside of her, and it was amazing! “More... more please...”

Thomas squeezed her thighs and continued to thrust although faster. “Mm, such a slut, begging to be used for my purposes..” He purred as he looked up at her. He crashed his lips into hers, pulling Alexandra into a passionate, lustful kiss.

Alexandra moaned, arching her back as she gasped out, pushing her tongue to Thomas mouth as her hips moved and rutted against his. It felt so good!

Thomas thrusted, grinding his hips against hers. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her. “Y-you are gorgeous.” He breathed out, already breathless and panting. His stutter slipped out slightly.

Alexandra smiled and bit her lip. “You’re gorgeous too...” she said softly, her hands going to his hair. “One of the most handsome men I’ve ever met...”

Thomas grinned and he kept up his thrusts. “Tell me how you feel, darling. Tell me everything.” He urged as he squeezed her breast again.

“Ah~! I-I feel so full... and good...” she cooed, licking her lips. “You’re so deep inside of me... and it feels amazing!” She cried out.

Thomas chuckled. “That’s what I thought. You need someone inside you to keep you full.” He thrusted deeper, lowly panting at the sensation of being in someone so tight. “How close do you think you are?” He squeezed her breast again, more firmly this time.

“Mmm~! So very close!” She said, arching her back. “Give me more of it! GIVE ME ALL OF IT!!”

Thomas nodded. His thrusts grew harder and faster and he hit her sweet spot over and over. Oh, to be fucking Alexandra Schuyler!

“Yes! Oh yes!” Speaking of her, she felt herself coming closer to relief, all from Thomas’s massive cock. “Yes! Yes!”

Thomas gripped her hips. “Fuck, so good. I can already feel you throbbing for more!”

“I am~” she cried out. “KEEP GOING, I’M CLOSE!”

Thomas thrusted in and out before he came deep inside her without a second thought. He panted, but kept thrusting until she achieved her own high.

“YES!” Alexandra cried, cumming while he was inside of her. It’s so strange how easy he makes her cum...

Thomas pulled out, breathing hard. He looked down at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Alexandra kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She felt his cum leaking from her and the utter satisfaction of good sex. Then... the guilt. 

She gently pulled him away from her. “That was... very good...”

Thomas held her torso as they kissed. Then he felt her pull away. He breathed out and closed his eyes. He got up. “I am glad you enjoyed it.” Guilt filled his mind to the brim. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, I...I think we should get back.”

“We should...” she said as she sat up, collecting her dress and clothes. “...You can write to me if you wish...” she said.

Jefferson paused as he buttoned his shirt up again. “I would like that very much, Alexandra.” God his feelings were a mess. He liked her, he was utterly infatuated with this woman, but he knew she was married. With children for God’s sake! “It will be nice to have a pen pal.”

Alexandra chuckled. “It certainly will be. We can have conversation and debates without having to see each other in person, so no one would get suspicious of us.”

Thomas smiled. “It’s practically foolproof, my dear.” He kissed her cheek and finished getting dressed. “I will write to you soon.”

Alexandra smiled, fully dressed. “Wonderful to hear...” she said, giving a peck to his cheek.

Thomas smiled and pressed one last kiss to her lips before exiting the room. He slipped into the crowd in the ballroom and snatched up a glass. He acted like he never left.

Alexandra got up to leave too. She went back to her husband’s arms, filled with guilt as they continued to dance and drink for a bit until going home.

* * *

The ball ended. Thomas got home and drafted the first letter. He would send it in the morning. 

‘My dear Alexandra, 

already I long for your touch. For your lips against my own. Those moments are far too short and I wish we could spend more time together. Forgive me if this is too bold. My affections for you are growing with each second. 

Sincerely, your admirer, Thomas.’

He left the envelope unmarked and merely put down Alexandra’s address.

* * *

Soon enough, Thomas received a letter from Alexandra.

‘My dearest, Thomas, your letter, though sweet, leaves little for me to say back, though, I am known for being a talkative woman, I can surely make that up for you.

Everything about you awes me in a sense, your pretty mouth, the voice it spills out like fine wine, and the absurd ideas that can be found if drunk, i.e. listened too. Despite all of this, I find so much of you to be remarkable, and not just your body. I always admired a mind that could keep right up with my own, and I sincerely hope our next meeting, or your next letter, will allow me to see more of that side. You remind me of my sister-in-law, Angelica Church, and perhaps in a sense, it would be best for our letters to never reach the public.

My children as of now are doing wonderfully, Philip enjoys writing poetry at his young age, I’m sure he’ll become a great poet when the time comes for him to be so, my other children haven’t found such hobbies like their eldest brother, but the time will come soon I would hope. I’ve been feeling a little ill as of recently, though it seems to be nothing of much concern, but my children fawn all over me, and it feels great to know how much they care for their dear mother. 

Though despite these sweet words, I would like to remind you that your ideals and the laws you wish to make for our new Country are at best, misguided, and at worst, only there to put people in your party at the top. The laws and reforms are all flawed and you will be sure to hear all the complaints of such from Mr. Schuyler.

Yet, despite all of what was said above, I miss you dearly and hope to see you soon, with my new dress I would hope.

Adieu, adieu, Thomas.

A. Ham’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone reading, thank you so much! If you enjoy this, please leave in a comment! We’d enjoy hearing what you’d have to say very much! <3 <3 <3


End file.
